ma honte
by luna sectum
Summary: après avoir cédé à sa nature de vampire caroline se sent coupable. De plus tout s'enchaîne pour elle et ses amis.


je regardais le sang coulait le long de la chaussée. J'étais seule au milieu de la route, je fixais ce sang qui voguait en petites ridules, elles me faisaient penser aux vagues qui berçaient les souvenirs de mon enfance. sauf que je n'était plus une petite fille, ce sang le prouvait. Je continuais à ancrer mon regard sur ce sang rouge vif, en faisant abstraction de la nuit qui m'entourait. c'était la couleur de la honte, de ma honte. J'entendais une voiture arriver mais ne bougeais pas; elle était à plusieurs kilomètres. je finis par relever la tête et par accorder mon attention à ce qui m'entourait. je me trouvais sur une route assez peu fréquentée et bordée d'arbres, de pins, la lune était semi- pleine, tout était silencieux, même les animaux respectait cette quiétude. je tournai mon visage vers le ciel. des centaines, non des milleirs d'étoiles brillaient dans le ciel. je restai ainsi quelques minutes, humant l'air et cette odeur d'humus et d'herbe qui caractérise le calme après une averse. tout était beau, paisible et je finis par baisser mon regard sur la seule chose qui brisait la quiétude du paysage: un corps. c'était le "mien". ce corps se trouvait étendu sur l'asphalte, telle une poupée de chiffon par ma faute; je l'avais tué. je vis plus que je ne sentis une larme s'écrasait sur le sol et je me rendis compte qu'elle m'appartenait. une bouffée de culpabilité m'envahit, et rendit la réalité bien réelle; j'avais tué. je m'obstinais à fixer ces membres, déposés en désodre, et sans réelle organisation. ils représentaient ce qu'ils étaient réellement; un corps, sans âme ni vie. la voiture n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres désormais et je savais qu'il était tant pour moi de nettoyer les traces de mon méfait. je me faisais l'impression d'une imposteuse, qui étais-je pour effacer la vie de ce garçon? sa vie ne se résumait-elle qu'à cela? une nuit fraîche, une petite promenade, et sa vie prenait fin? c'était si facile. j'entendis un rire nerveux brisait le silence qui s'était imposé, et je réalisai que c'était le mien. tout ceci me semblait presque ridicule, il m'avait suffi de deux minutes pour l'aborder, le contrôler, le maintenir en place et lui ôter la vie. je me penchai et pris le jeune garçon dans mes bras, il devait être âgé d'une vingtaine d'années pas plus, le câlai contre ma poitrine et me dirigeai vers la forêt. je parcourus une centaine de mètres, dépassant plusieurs arbres, de nombreuses ombres et une multitude d'étoiles et le déposai près d'un arbre sur ma droite, et commençai à creser. à mains nues, je n'avais pas de pelle, ce qui après réflexion me sembla logique. je sentais la terre encore humide rentrer sous mes ongles, s'insinuait dans mes chaussures, se glisser dans mes chaussettes. un écureuil sauta d'un arbre à un autre et je sursautai. je regardai vers le sol, puis relevai la tête; mon trou devait bien faire une dizaine de mètres de profondeur. c'était largement suffisant. je remontai à la surface, me saisit délicatement du corps et redescendis. je l'installai sur le dos, croisai ses deux mains sur son torse, le fixai encore quelques minutes et finis par me décider à refaire surface. à nouveau à la seule force de mes bras je remis la terre en place, tout en essayant de masquer la terre retournée et fraîche qui indiquait clairement ce qui avait eu lieu quelques instants plus tôt. je mis quelques branches de manière à ce que cela paraisse naturelle, puis dans un autre coin quelques fleurs puis je reculai. à cet instant seulement je relevai la tête pour prendre en compte le lieu où je me trouvais. je me dressais au beau milieu d'une clairière, entourée seulement de coquelicots, qui penchaient parfois de droite à gauche selon le sens de la brise qui soufflait de temps en temps. délimitant la clairière, se dressait des centaines de chênes, majustueux, de cèdres tendus vers le ciel. et au-dessus, la lune, de son croissant parfait éclairait ce spectacle d'une lueur bleutée, brillante. seul ce carré de terre retournée, grossièrement masqué par du bois et des fleurs attestait qu'une présence avait foulé ce lieu. tout était magnifique sauf ce carré de terre. j'étais un monstre.


End file.
